RWBY LINKED Eclipse
by Chaser Red Productions
Summary: A parody of the fanmade series RWBY Grimm Eclipse and Yugioh Vrains. A teen in his group go into the worldwide network of Duel Links to combat the notorious terrorist group of the Whitefang. All the while the question lingers through each faction. What are these Fragments, and what are their purpose?
1. Chapter 1-Setting the Score Pt1

It was a beautiful landscape, Vale. From its town to the forests. All of it was beautiful. And all of it was tinted blue.

Where they stood, was all virtual. On the virtual roof of a virtual Beacon Academy, a man in black and white, across from a boy of spiky white orange and yellow hair, stood.

Between them was a warrior in black cloth and a machine like mask, wielding a great blade by his side.

 _Digit-Code Blader Lv4 [Cyberse/Effect] (1900/400) DARK_

While on the other side of the field was a beast, black and white and hunched over, growling.

 _Beowolfer Lv3 [Beast/Effect] (1200/1200) DARK_

 _Whitefang Soldier: 400 L.P._

 _P1ayer: 2900 L.P._

"W-Wait!" The soldier try to stall. "Why are you doing this?! Why?!"

"You should know." P1ayer replied coldly, with piercing red and orange eyes. "Attack, Cyberse Blader!"

The monster charged forward, dragging his sword behind him before swinging powerfully. He cut through the beast of Grim, and sent a shockwave of power right at the opposition, throwing him off the roof.

 _Whitefang Soldier: 400-0 L.P._

 _"_ And good riddance." P1ayer said to himself.

* * *

Delsin slowly opened his dull grey eyes as he awoke from his slumber. A hand barely holding his head up. To his side, an old-model Duel Links Duel disk.

Above him, an excited Nora, rambling on to herself about events on the sensational game called Duel Links. Even about a new complicated summon no one has yet to see. The white haired boy wasn't listening one bit.

"And did you hear about this guy on the server?! What was his name? Oh! Player! He's running around Duel Links taking on those Whitefang bullies!"

"Nora..." Jaune sighed.

"What? You have a problem with a hero like that?!" Nora quickly turned to her friend and only other person in the room.

"Well..." Jaune looked away with unease, rubbing his arm some. "Listen, most of the Whitefang he's dueled haven't gotten out so well."

"So? You know what they did. Who cares?" Delsin questioned bluntly as he got up, grabbing his duel disk.

Then the two looked over at the boy, with the orangette getting close. "Now that I think about it...Both of you are old-fashioned...You're both short, cute, and-"

"Nora!" Jaune halted her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Plenty of people all use old duel disks."

"I know..." she turned around to look at the Arc, whispering. "But...Something It just tickles my funnybone..."

The blonde was ready to say something, but the white haired boy had made his way past them without a word into the hallway.

* * *

"Hey, Delsin!" Ruby Rose shouted out from across the courtyard near an RV. beside her sitting at a bench was her sister Yang, relaxing. They both looked at the dull eyed boy as he walked towards them.

"Took you long enough!" Yang exclaimed in a sarcastic voice. "You douse off?"

"I had to deal with Jaune and Nora." Delsin explained as he opened the door of the RV and walked inside, where he found Qrow typing away on his laptop. "Anything interesting?"

"A new update for Duel Links." Qrow started, not taking his attention off the laptop. "The Whitefang are blooming, but we've been keeping tabs. They're looking for something."

"Any idea?" The dull eyed boy raised a brow.

"Nope. But whatever it is I think we'd rather have in Player's hands and not theirs." The old crow looked back at the boy. "Meaning..."

"I'll get to work on it."

The door suddenly opened, with Yang walking in, old model duel disk in hand. "You need me?" She asked putting the duel disk on her arm.

"Yes." Delsin replied. "We need you to check somewhere in Duel Links. Ruby too."

"Got it." With that Yang called her sister in, her duel disk already on.

After a moment to prepare, the three young dueling pulled out their decks from their boxes, before sliding them into their duel disks.

 _"DUELIST IDENTIFIED! INITIATING LINK!"_

All three prepared themselves, as they were thrown into the network.

* * *

The world of Duel Links was amazing. Millions of people would gather on the server to meet, duel, or other things. Almost nothing was restricted. And with virtual Remnant as the world map all the players could go anywhere. Duel Links as a whole is a phenomenon, and it wouldn't have been possible without Atlas Industries and Schnee Enterprises.

But that wasn't what concerned Yang, or at the moment the green haired, red eyed, black and neon yellow Tron-like spandex suit wearing 'Ember.'

She walked along a roof of a virtual Vacuo, whistling through her facemask, covering up her mouth and nose.

"Okay...I'm here. But...I don't see anything..." she looked around warily and still found nothing. "What are we looking for?"

"Not sure. But if you spot any Whitefang, tail them. I could lead you to whatever they're after." Qrow spoke over the transmitter of everyone's Duel disk.

* * *

"Got it!" Ruby, in her black and neon red Tron-like suit stood above the people from a building in virtual Atlas, her red cape flowing through the wind as she kept her hood up, speaking though her facemask. "So we find the Whitefang..." she looked around the landscape, trying to spot something that seemed out of the ordinary.

Then their was a sudden crash. Far away from her in the distance was smoke. Probably the work of the Whitefang, from the Juggernaut that appeared, letting out its monstrous cry.

"Gulp!" Ruby gulped, before beginning to spring for the place where the Whitefang were located.

* * *

The Whitefang Soldier stood tall, smirking down on his opponent as he stood all but triumphant. His field holding the advantage as long as his lifepoints. The man was defenseless, with no monsters and only two out five slots in his back row filled. Meanwhile the towering Juggernaut stood, towering above.

 _Grimm Beast Juggernaut: Lv10 [Beast/Effect] (4000/3000) DARK_

 _Whitefang Soldier: 4000 L.P._

 _?: 600 L.P._

"Why don't you just give up? You are outmatched! Just surrender, and perhaps I can spare you." The soldier mocked his opponent.

The opposition, a skinny boy in a dark blue leather jacket, with a cowboy hat, boots, and bandana over his mouth groaned, adjusting his goggles. "I draw." He stated as he drew from the top of his deck. He put it into his hand, and selected another.

"I activate the equip spell: Passive Rival!" The masked duelist declared as he swiped the card on his hardlight disk. "By paying half my lifepoints, I can summon one monster sent to the graveyard."

 _?: 600-300 L.P._

I choose Hi-Speed-Point Gearshift!" A portal portal appeared beside home, and with it jumped out a man in an aerodynamic designed suit with black and orange colors, exhaust pipes around his arms, legs, and ending on his back.

 _Hi-Speed-Point Gearshift: Lv5 [Warrior/Syncrho/Effect] (2300/1500) WIND_

The soldier stared at the Syncrho monster, smirking before going into a full out laugh. "Congratulations! Did you wanna show off one more time?"

"I normal summon Junk Synchron!" The masked duelist continued, swiping the tuner monster onto his blade. Another portal opened beside him, and an orange child looking monster with an engine on its back appeared.

 _Junk Syncrhon: Lv3 [Warrior/Tuner/Effect] (1300/900) DARK_

"I activate his effect! Once per turn Junk Syncrhon can resurrect on level 2 or lower monster from the grave in defense position." Junk Syncrhon clapped his hands together, and between them was a ball of light. He pushed it out in front of him, and it opened into a third portal for a third monster to fly out.

A panther like machine, with an orange and white color scheme landed on the ground with a hiss.

 _Speed-Point Level Panther: Lv2 [Machine/Effect] (800/1200) WIND_

"When Speed-Point is special summoned, I can change its level. I change it to level 1!" A glowing aura covered the machine.

 _Speed-Point Level Panther: Lv2-Lv1_

"And what is that supposed to do? It's far too late in the game to pull something, see?" The soldier smirked, pointing to his Juggernaut as it growled.

"I tune my Level 1 Speed-Point with Level 3 Junk Syncrhon!" He declared as the two monsters flew into the sky. Junk Syncrhon dispersed into three rings while Level Panther flew threw, turning into a single orb.

1 + 3 = 4

"SYNCHRO SHOKAN!" The duelist screamed at the top of his lungs as a flash of light shined down. As the light dimmed, a armored arm appeared.

"Armory Arm!"

 _Armory Arm: Lv4 [Synchro/Machine/Effect] (1800/800) LIGHT_

"I activate Armory Arm's effect! Once per turn I can equip it to one monster on my side of the field!" Armory Arm flew at Gearshift as he extended his arm out. The monsters locked together, and the warrior stood tall. "The equipped monster gains 1000 attack points!"

 _Hi-Speed-Point Gearshift: 2300-3300_

"So what? It's still nothing compared to my Juggernaut!" The Soldier reminded, laughing out.

"Attack, Gearshift!" As the masked duelist demanded, the Syncrho rushed forward, the wheels on his feet spinning as he sped forwards.

"You fool!" The soldier screamed. "Self destruction it is?!"

"Hi-Speed-Point Gearshift's effect! When attacking a level 5 or higher monster, he gains an additional 1000 attack!"

"W-Wait what?!" The soldier paled as he saw the warrior fly into the sky, an aura around him as he powered himself up.

 _Hi-Speed-Point Gearshift: 3300-4300_

Gearshift fell down to the earth, winding his armored fist back, before thrusting forward into the Juggernaut's skull, going right through its gigantic body.

 _Whitefang Soldier: 4000 L.P. - 300 = 3700 L.P._

"Armory Arm's effect: When the monster it is equipped to destroys an opponent's monster, the opposition takes damage equal to the monster just destroyed."

"What?!"

The warrior then appeared in front of the soldier, his armored palm opened as a ball of energy sparked. Before the soldier could plea for his life, Gearshift fired.

 _Whitefang Soldier: 3700 - 4000 = 0_

 **? WINS!**

The moment the Red Hood made her way into the alley the only thing she saw was Gearshift standing the Whitefang, before dispersing in a yellow light.

The masked duelist turned his attention to her, glaring through his goggles. It was enough to make her squeak.

But before she could speak, he had already logged out, his avatar disappearing from the feet up in green pixels.

The crimsonette groaned in displeasure, before looking over at the soldier. She walked over to him, and reached out to grab him by his collar. She raised him up to look at her, making him look into her silver eyes. "What were you after?"

The soldier stayed silent, to which the Red Hood lifted her hand, which neon lines from her suit was glowing a hot red.

"Tell me." She insisted in a more threatening tone. Finally, the Whitefang spilled it.

"T-The AI!"

"AI? What about an AI?" She stared at him, but got no answers still. "Talk! Or I erase your avatar, and your motor control function!"

"Okay okay!" He tried to plea. "We've been looking for them for months! We finally have a lock on them!"

Ruby turned her attention down, to the new 6th gen duel disk around his wrist. State-of-the-art from the Schnee company. Easily hackable. The girl quickly grabbed his wrist with a glowing hand, and allowed her uncle access to the Whitefang Network.

* * *

The old crow typed away on his keyboards, cycling through the newfound data that Ruby gave him. He was able find three locations. In Atlas, in Vale and in Vacuo.

"I'll head for Vacuo!" Yang stated through the intercom.

"Got it."Qrow sighed. "Hear that, you two? Try to find the other two-"

But ssuddenly Delsin's body jumped to life, walking to Qrow and slamming his hand down on the table. "Move. I have an idea."

* * *

"Adam, are you sure about this?" Mercury crossed his arms as he looked at the backside of the lead of the Whitefang, Adam Taurus. Both stood in the dark, with only strips of light from the virtual sunlight made anything visible.

"I am, Mr. Black." Adam replied, not even turning to look at who he was speaking to.

"Your pawns have been taken out." The mercenary stated.

"I am acutely aware of this."

"Then do something about it! Or else Salem will not be please!" He growled, but was stopped short when the masked avatar slowly turned his head, so that the grey haired man was in the corner of his eye.

"Don't underestimate me or my organization, Mr. Black. After all, it was you who came to us for support, if I remember correctly." Adam spoke in a calm, indifferent tone. He then looked up at the screens that appeared in front of him. "So tell your master she will get what she wants in due time." The scene zoomed into an alley, where a glowing green orb roamed. That was it. What they were looking for.

* * *

Delsin typed away on Qrow's keyboard, rigging up multiple algorithms and codes for one specific thing. To capture the creature roaming Duel Links. He narrowed his eyes as he concentrated, making sure not to make any mistake.

Then he stopped. He was done. His trap has been set. Now it was time to leave a trail to it.

* * *

The glowing orb floated its way down the virtual alleyway, its light fluttering, struggling to stay aflame. It was far too weak to go on for much longer. It needed to get away from here as fast as possible.

Suddenly there was a crash, as the wall beside the failing AI was busted into, by the tail of a giant black and white Dragon. It shrieked its cry into the sky for all to hear.

It was the Whitefang.

"There you are, Fragment!" The soldier called out with a smirk. "Erase it!" The Dragon shrieked, a ball of orange fire igniting in its edge tooth mouth.

It needed to move now. It went into the wall beside it, phasing through into the interior. From there it moved as fast as it could, hightailing it as fast as possible while the back of the building was torn into by the Dragon. It was getting closer. It was like nothing could stop it.

Then, as the dragon was about reach it, its neck extended and its maw open wide, it stopped dead in its tracks. It had hit a forcefield, like a type of firewall stopping the Whitefang's code. The orb didn't stop, trying to draw as much distance at it could.

Until it hit the end of the of the forcefield.

Then it was pushed back, growing closer to the monster against its will. The Dragon drew closer as well, opening its jaw wide to swallow the being whole. In moments the orb found it couldn't move. It couldn't do anything to preserve itself. It was over.

Then, suddenly it heard a voice. A voice she had never heard before. "Come to me!" Then there was a flash of green light.

* * *

Delsin stood in the courtyard of Beacon Academy, his hand raised into the air with his duel disk activated. Electricity staticed around them, but he stayed determined. A surge of lightning striked down at the top of the tower, and went straight towards him, colliding with his arm. Still he stood tall, groaning as he withstood the force of the power.

Then after a moment, the lightning ceased, and Delsin let out a sigh. The display on his disk read _"Data Transfer Complete"_ , and a foreign audio spoke.

"Am I...dead?"

"No." The dull eyed boy said as he lowered his arm. "You're going to be our savior."

"Savior?..." the AI questioned, but before it could get an answer the white haired boy ran into the RV and between then two orbs of light that held Ruby and Yang. "W-What's going on?..."

"Initate Link!" Delsin declared as he drew his deck from his pocket and slotted it inside, being shrouded in an unnatural green light.

His school clothes began to deteriorate into data, before becoming covered in a black carbon spandex, with an interlocked circle on his left shoulder. A gunmetal grey belt appeared on his waist. His dull white hair stood up some, sparking and changing into multiple cores of orange white and yellow. His eyes opened wide, one turning red and the other turning amber.

A portal appeared in front of him, and he lunged forward, going through and flying through the virtual sky of Atlas.

* * *

The streets of Atlas were raging. Avatars of the dozens cheered on for the two idols of Duel Links. The two girls stood, one standing tall and triumphant, yet still looking cheery.

She wore a waist long snow white jacket with a snowflake on the back, with a blue and white combat skirt and white boots. It was all in sync to her pale white hair and pearl blue eyes. On her left cheek, a snowflake.

 _Snowflake: 1700 L.P._

On her field stood a woman with pale white skin, wearing snow white robes. Shards of ice covering her shoulders, elbows and knees. In her hand was a staff made completely of ice.

 _Winter Witch Sorcerer: Lv6 [Spellcaster/Effect] (2400/2000) WATER_

"Well, shall we continue, Pyrrha? Or do you need a break?" Snowflake grinned, her hands behind her back as she made a typical schoolgirl pose and a wink. Enough to get some of the audience more riled up.

Her opposition, a woman with blood red hair, put into a ponytail with her bangs covering her head crown, stood. Her clothes consisted the ideal of a warrior, wearing a brown and gold corset-like armor and high heel plating. All to complement her bright green eyes.

"Not a chance." She stood tall, a small but unnoticeable smile on her face.

 _Pyrrh_ _a:_ _950_ _L.P._

"You don't give up, do you?" Snowflake questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course not. What would be a champion if they didn't fight?" She put her fingers onto the top of her deck, before pulling and drawing a card. "It's my turn!" She looked over her hand, the smile on her face now visible. "So, why don't i show you and everyone else a little surprise?"

"Huh?" Snowflake raised a brow, before the champion began her turn.

"First, I activate Amazoness Gardna's effect!" Pyrrha announced, thrusting out an open palm. "By banishing one monster in my hand, I can special summon her from my graveyard!" A card digitized into her fingers, and she slid it into the top slot of her new 6th gen duel disk. Then the card she brought back appeared in her hand for her to show, then it digitized away.

A woman in Amazoness clothing appeared, holding a shield in one hand and a spear in the other. She kneeled down, slamming her shield down in front of her as she guarded.

 _Amazoness Gardna: Lv4 [Warrior/Effect] (800/2100) EARTH_

"Then, I activate Amazoness Wild Priest's effect! Whenever she's sent to the graveyard or banished, I can summon two Amazon Tokens!"

Two shields arose from two portals, both covered in blue aura.

 _Amazon Token: Lv1 [Warrior/Token] (0/2000) EARTH_

"Now's the time! For the summon of the future!" Pyrrha declared, her hand in the air. "I have three monsters overall! Come to me, circuit of the future! LINK SHOKA-"

Then there was a sudden sound, as winds picked up against them. Snowflake put her hands over her face, being pushed back along with everyone else. Then they saw a flood of purple data. Everyone was panicking. But not their idols.

"I activate the trap! Iceberg Wall!" Snowflake declared as a holographic image of her trap card appeared. A wall of solid ice arose from the ground, shielding her and the spectators behind her.

"I activate Amazoness Gardna's first effect!" Pyrrha announced, as the Amazoness spun around and planted her shield firmly into the ground. "When I take an attack, it can be negated!" The data tsunami hit, but was swayed away by her monster's shield.

They cleared the way, but not for long. They had to get out, and fast. Pyrrha lunged into the air, her tokens acting like stairs as she elevated herself up. In mere moments Amazoness Gardna was destroyed, consumed by the storm.

Next was the Iceberg Wall. But Snowflake was occupied drawing all the other spectators away. There wasn't even enough time to move. The wall cracked under the pressure of the tsunami, and when she saw it tower over her, her eyes widened. Then they shut tightly.

She could only hope it didn't hurt.

Then she felt her body move, something wrapped around her waist. She felt wind in her face as she was lifted off her feet. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and they widened. She saw the masked duelist, holding her as he slid to a stop. He looked down at her, his eyes staring into hers through his goggles.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and she just nodded. He put her down, looking up the building they hid behind. "Good. Stay here." And with that he dissipated into yellow data.

She just blinked, blinking as she watched. Completely speechless.

* * *

Player landed on a rooftop, kneeling on one knee as he looked around the landscape of Atlas. He saw the ground levels of the city flooded with data. The avatars drowned, and all he could do was watch. He looked timid and calm as always, but inside was pure rage.

Then wind picked up, blowing his multi-colored bangs from his eyes. Behind him was a Whitefang soldier, his arms crossed as he smirked.

"Player! You have arrived. Unexpected...but not unappreciated."

"You..." Delsin started, his eyes darting to the soldier. "Did you do this?"

"Oh?" He looked confused, looking down at the flooded streets. "Oh, that? I would say, no one else can take the credit-"

"Why?!" He shouted, to which his opposition smirked greatly.

"I have been tasked with something of top priority." The Whitefang uncrossed his arms. "So know this, I will destroy you if you get in my way."

Then the virtual vigilante raised his duel disk mounted arm. On the screen the green AI. "Is this what you're looking for?"

The soldier gasped, before gritting his teeth. "You have one of the fragments?!"

The multi-color haired boy raised a brow, remembering that for later. "So now I am in your way. You want it? Stop the flood. Or else I delete it."

The fragment then panicked some, gulping. "W-What?...You wouldn't do that, would you?..."

The soldier gritted his teeth, but soon stopped. A smirk lined his face. "How about we make things more interesting? A duel. I win, I take that AI you have."

"And if I win, you stop this flood!" Player added.

"Very Well."

"Um...Sir?..." the Player looked down at the duel disk mounted on his arm, raising a brow. "Are you sure?..."

"How else am I gonna stop this flood?" He raised a brow.

"I know, but...your deck isn't equipped with high level monsters like his Dragon...If he summons it-"

"Are you saying you think I might lose?" His voice was cold as the winds picked up, eyeing the AI still. "Just because I don't have high levels doesn't mean anything."

"I know! But...Let me help you!"

"And how can you help me?" Delsin raised a brow.

A purple light shined down on them, as some of the tsunami arose, forming a path of light.

"Then let us commence!" The soldier stepped back, before leaping off the ledge and into the stream. Delsin followed, leaping off as the wheels under his feet appeared.

He slammed down on the lightway, skating through with the wind in his face.

He leaped into the air, his knees close to his chest until he hit the path again.

"You have to win, sir!" The AI shouted from inside his duel disk.

"Stop calling me that." He coldly said as he looked over at it.

"But...then What do I call you?..."

"Player."

The soldier was back in view, skidding past them with his vicious grin. He turned, following. "Lets see how you handle us in a Speed Duel, Player!"

The multi-color haired boy just kept his eye on the path ahead. "It's time to set the score!"

 _ **"DUEL!"**_


	2. Chapter 2-Setting the Score Pt2

Going down the lightway was heartpumping, exilerating. The speed you could take, the wind in your face.

The risks and rewards.

But it didn't put a smile on Delsin's face. Nothing changed to him. He was determined, driven to defeat his opponent.

The AI only stayed silent, seemingly falling into her own memories. Memories of when she lost her home.

* * *

 _"We can't hold them back much longer!" A monster, shrouded in darkness stated, standing tall with blades extending from his wrist guards. Beside him was another monster with a feminine figure, holding some type of rifle in her hands, her cape flowing in the wind._

 _"Hold them off as long as you can!" A figure, glowing bright white and towering over everything stated, echoing throughout cyberspace._

 _Their opposition, a dozen dragons of Grimm charged towards them, screeching out._

 _And in response, six roars were heard. A monster, a Dragon shrouded in a mysterious green aura, with wings glistening in the darkness, flew through the sky, spinning lime a top towards the fleet. It soared right through, letting out its roar._

 _Another hiss like roar, as another dragon soared, covered in a purple aura, tendrils on its back outstretched with electricity in between. On the platforms around, a dragon resembling a dinosaur roared, charging its own spear of energy. They both fired upon the Whitefang fleet, decimating almost all of it._

 _On the floating platforms, warriors converged. A warrior, shrouded by the dark, flew from above, winding his armored fist back as his boosters helped him pick up speed. He thrusted his scrap fist forward, straight into and through the chest of the Juggernaut towering over them._

 _Another warrior in armor and a cape took offense, jumping over the several towering Grimm and throwing out the ends of his chains. They wrapped around the Juggernauts, trapping themselves in their own limbs. Floating above them, a monster with two additional hand, with a samurai sillouthe, charging four orbs of energy in his hands, one for each, before tossing them to the opposition and decimating them._

 _"You won't get away from me, AI!" Shouted a voice, prideful and tempered, as the leader of the Whitefang stood atop a platform, his old gen duel disk activating in a straight red hardlight blade. In front of him, a brute shrouded in darkness, wielding a hammer as he snarled._

 _Adam swiped a card from his deck, slamming it on the hardlight blade. Just as the monster lunged forward, it was hit with a bright light, going straight through him and destroying him. But not just him._

 _Every other monster that opposed the Whitefang busted into pieces, being turned into data. All except for the opposing dragons._

 _The six dragons roared out in anger. Anger of having their friends destroyed right in front of them. Rage of having their home destroyed._

 _The dragon with glistening wings soared into the air, high above. With it, a dragon shrouded in darkness, with fangs ready to deliver its rage, and a dragon with purple lines lighting its disconnected wings. All three charged forward towards the remaining forces, letting their newfound anger loose and destroying everything._

 _Until all that was left was Adam. He stood tall, looking ahead at all the dragons, anger fuelled and ready to rip him apart._

 _The dragon of glistening wings went straight forward at him at sonic speeds, roaring out as it spun._

 _Then the wind picked up. A storm surrounded them all, tornados of data in variations of color. Purple, yellow, green, blue, black. The Dragons roared out, as they felt themselves each being sucked into a tornado, dissipating into data._

 _"I'm sorry..." the white figure stated solemnly, lowering their head in sorrow as they saw the world they loved crumble before them. It broke their heart even more, feeling the hatred of their dragons as they were absorbed by the storm._

 _"You aren't getting away from me!" Adam screamed out, jumping from platfplatform to platform towards the god-like figure. "You will die by my hands, AI!"_

 _"No, we won't." The figure spoke, wrapping their arms around their body and glowing a variety of different colors. Suddenly, there was a bright light, blinding everyone, before everything went white_

* * *

"AI." The artificial intelligence heard, opening her eye to look up at the human that saved her, Player.

"I-I'm here, Player!" She blurted out as she got her bearings.

"Are you ready?" He questioned, his expression still cold. "I need to know what I'm up against."

"Well, what we're in now is a speed duel." The AI explained. "The field-"

"I know what a speed duel is." He interrupted. "I was talking about the opponent. What do you know about their dragon?"

"I...can't say. My memory of it is fuzzy at best..."

Delsin narrowed his eyes, before looking behind him to see his opponent catch up, smirking.

"Are you ready to die, Player?" The soldier questioned in a mocking tone. The boy only stayed silent. "Verywell...it's time!

 ** _"SPEED DUEL!"_**

 _P1ayer:_ _4000 L.P._

 _Whitefang Soldier: 4000 L.P._

Delsin drew his hand of four, his eyes narrowing as he planned a strategy around it all. His opponent's hand digitized in front of him, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll give you the benefit of a doubt. I choose to go second." The soldier declared.

"Which means no draw..." the AI continued, sounding worried. The duelist noticed, but said nothing.

"First I summon Lady Debugger!" He stated as he swiped one of his cards down on his orange hardlight blade. A woman, cheerful as can be, appeared beside her owner, half circle wings on her back that could almost be considered a halo, resembling a type of neon honeybee queen.

 _Lady Debugger: [Cyberse/Effect] (1700/1400) LIGHT_

"When Lady Debugger is normal or special summoned, I can add one level 4 or lower from my deck to my hand." He explained, a screen display of all the level four or lower monsters popping up above his hardlight blade. He tapped the photo of his Digit-Code Blader, and then erased from the top of his deck.

"When there is a Cyberse monster on my side of the field, I can special summon Backup Secretary from my hand in defense mode." He picked another card from his hand, swiping it on his blade. A woman in a cape and visors appeared from a portal.

 _Backup Secretary: Lv3 [Cyberse/Effect] (1200/800) LIGHT_

"When a Cyberse monster is normal summoned to my field, I can special summon Boot Staggered from my hand." And with that, he swiped down the second-to-last monster card in his hand. A being, a pitch black humanoid wearing Wielded on armor appeared, electricity coursing through its body, its tail wagging.

 _Boot Staggered: Lv5 [Cyberse/Effect] (2300/500) LIGHT_

"I play one card face down and end my turn." Delsin finished, setting one card down on his field.

The performance even got a laugh out of his opponent. "Now I see how you beat my comrades! Swarming the field like that. But it doesn't work if you aren't going second, does it?" A card digitized into his fingers, simulating his drawphase. "I on the other hand won't lose to such tatics! Behold, the power of the Whitefang!"

"Uh oh!" The fragment squeaked through the duel disk. "This isn't good!"

"He's setting up to summon his dragon, isn't he?" The multi-color haired duelist narrowed his eyes as he looked back at his opponent.

"Correct!" The soldier replied, swipping one of the cards floating in front of him with his index finger. "I play the continuous spell card, Grimm Birthrate! Up to three times per turn, I can special summon a Grimm Token to the the field." The spell digitized in front of him, glowing brightly as two crimson red eggs flew out.

 _Grimm Token: Lv4 [Beast/Normal] (0/2000) EARTH_

"Next, I tribute both Grimm Tokens, and summon the monster of your downfall!" The ground beneath them shook, cracking under the pressure of both the tsunami and the monster trying to escape. Then the data was shot into the air, like a geyser of water. The creature of Grimm, a monster with tattered wings, jagged claws, a white and red colored shell under its black body, and four red beading eyes.

 _Grimm Beast Jagged Dragon: Lv8 [Dragon/Effect] (3000/0) EARTH_

The beast roared out, echoing throughout the city of Atlas for all to hear. It caught the attention of Snowflake, standing on top of a roof and looking over the city flooded. When she turned to see the dragon in the distance, a shiver went down her spine.

"W-What's happening?..." she stuttered to herself. Then in her view she saw the man from before. The masked duelist that saved her was watching. She had to get to him, to thank him and see what she could do to help.

She leaped off the building, digitizing herself into pixels.

"Now don't you feel it, Player?!" The soldier questioned with his finger outstretched and aimed at his opponent. "You're nothing to us but a bug! Now it's time to be squashed!" The boy stayed silent, looking ahead. "Jagged Dragon, attack! Wipe out his Lady Debugger-"

"Trap card Activate! Disconnect Redirect!" The multi-color haired duelist raised his hand up as the trap digitized beside him. "If you attack a monster I control while I have a Cyberse monster on my field, you can only attack that Cyberse monster. I have three Cyberse monsters, so I can choose."

"Ah! I see what you are planning!" The fragment cheered in delight. "Bring it to them!"

The soldier gritted his teeth in irritation. "Very well. Choose the monster I destroy, it won't make difference."

"I choose Boot Staggered." He pointed to the figure coursing with electricity. The opposing dragon roared, charging its energy through the mouth. It let out its monstrous cry as it blasted at Boot Staggered, engulfing it in its beam and destroying it.

"When Jagged Dragon attacks a level 5 or higher monster, the opposing monster loses half its attack!" The soldier declared as the blast reached Delsin.

He tried to dodge, swerving to the side. But the blast still hit him, only grazing his side. He groaned, holding the area he was hit as his L.P. dropped.

 _P1ayer: 4000 - 1850 = 2150 L.P._

"Delsin!" Yang clenched her fist as she watched from the screens of the RV with Ruby and Qrow. The crimsonette watched, staying silent.

"We have to help, somehow!" She suddenly stated to the two, to which Qrow turned to her.

"No, we can't Ruby. He can handle this." The old crow replied, before turning back to the screen.

Delsin struggled some to keep his balance, gritting his teeth. But still, it was all going according to plan.

"How disappointing. In attempting to lessen the damage, you only made it worse!" The soldier laughed out, feeling somewhat victorious. That feeling ceased when the Player spoke.

"You talk too much." He said, his voice still calm, cold. "The only L.P. that matters is the last. And I'm far from it."

The soldier scoffed, snapping his fingers like he was disinterested. "I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Player declared, placing his fingers over the top card in his hand and drawing. He put his new card in his hand, taking another. "I normal summon Digit-Code Blader to the field." He swiped down the monster card, as the masked warrior in grey and blade made his way out a portal, his cloak flowing in the wind.

 _Digit-Code Blader: Lv4 [Cyberse/Effect] (1900/400) DARK_

"And what's that gonna do?" Questioned the soldier. "Its a candle to a raging fire! Unless you have something else, its over!"

"I activate the effect of Digit-Code Blader. By banishing a Cyberse monster in my graveyard, I can add the attack of that banished monster to Digit-Code Blader."

That made the soldier grit his teeth. The only possible monster he could use was...

"There's only one Cyberse in my graveyard. Boot Staggered!" The Cyberse swordsman raised his blade into the air, the ghost of Boot Staggered melting into his weapon and setting it an electric blaze.

 _Digit-Code Blader: 1900 + 2300 = 4200_

"4200?!" The soldier tasked, before letting out a low growl.

"Attack! Cyber Slash!" The Cyberse warrior leaped into the air, above the opposing dragon, blade held firmly. He flew back down to the ground, swinging his blade in the air and slashing at the body of Jagged Dragon. The beast let out a cry as it suddenly imploded.

And its owner took all the damage left over, groaning as the gust of wind from the explosion hit him, and steered him slightly off course before he regained his balance.

 _Whitefang Soldier: 4000 - 1200 = 2800 L.P._

"Grr..."

"Lady Debugger! Attack!" Delsin called out as his second monster attacked, shooting a ray of energy through her wings and to her opponent.

 _Whitefang Soldier: 2800 - 1700 = 1100 L.P._

"H-He's almost down!" The fragment cheered from within the duel disk. "We're gonna win!"

"I end my turn." The virtual vigilante stated. "At this time, Digit-Code Blader's attack returns to normal." The warrior let out a low growl, feeling the energy of the departed leave him.

 _Digit-Code Blader: 4200 - 2300 = 1900_

Then he heard laughter, starting out small before rising in volume.

"And here I thought I would lose!" The soldier smirked a sinister expression, crumbling his hands into fists. "So exciting! I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart."

"Geez, what is wrong with this guy?..."

"More than l want to analyze." Delsin deadpanned.

"My turn, draw!" A card digitized in front of him, and he gave a snicker. "You see, your end is already at hand. Skill Activate!"

"Skill?..." Delsin raised a brow, somewhat surprised.

"A skill is when a duelist-"

"I know what a skill is!" Player narrowed his eyes, still speaking calm and collectively.

"When I take 1800 or more damage, I'm allowed to draw one more card in addition to my drawphase!" He stated, another card digitizing from his fingers. "Next I play the spell: Revival of the Silenced Beast!" He flicked one of the cards in front of him, activating it. "I can target one Grimm Beast monster in my graveyard, and bring it back to my field!" The activated card shined, engulfing the field in a red light.

The cry of the demonic beast sounded as it made its way out from its hell, sounding its revival and moment of vengeance. 8

 _Grimm Beast Jagged Dragon: Lv8 [Dragon/Effect] (3000/0) EARTH_

"Well, look at that..." Delsin didn't look all that worried. For multiple reasons he didn't feel that way. For one, his opponent was a competent idiot with a big dragon and no other defense. "Are you done?"

"Far from it! When I bring back a Grimm Beast with Rival of the Silenced Beast, the revived monster gains 300 attack points for each special summoned monster you control!" The dragon roared, being covered in a red mist as its red eyes gleaned.

 _Grimm Beast Jagged Dragon: 3000 + 300 = 3300_

That might actually cause touble. Still, Player stayed stoic, knowing what was next. He knew it was going to hurt.

"Now, Jagged Dragon! Attack! Destroy his Digit-Code Blader!" As the soldier made the command, the monster roared, reeling his head back before blasting a beam straight towards the Cyberse bladesman. The warrior was engulfed in flames, all while trying to block the blast from his owner.

Unfortunately, Delsin was still hit, hit by the shockwave of the sudden explosion and set off course. Right off the lightway and into the ocean of data below.

 _P1ayer: 2150 - 1400 = 750 L.P._

"Delsin!" Ruby screamed, slamming her hands on the table in disbelief of what she saw. She couldn't believe it.

"That's it! I'm getting him! Now!" Yang growled, turning around and prepping her duel disk.

"Player! Player!"

It took a moment for the young duelist to get a handle on his surroundings. The moment he even tried to move he felt overwhelming pressure against his entire body, and grit his teeth. "Y-Yeah...I'm here..."

"Player, you need to get back in the game! Please!" The fragment pleaded, her voice echoing through wherever they were.

"Where..." Delsin started weakly, opening his eyes ever so slightly to see the data and code around him. The moment he saw the blue digits and numbers flowing around him, his eyes widened.

"Player! You're awake!" The fragment cheered, relieved of some stress.

"Yeah, I'm up..." he shook his head, looking around the storm he was stuck in. All blue... "What is this place?..."

"This is the data storm." The AI explained. "A flood of data concentrated."

"Flow of data, huh?..." Delsin watched as the data flowed by and over him. That's when there was a sudden glow of a bright blue light.

"Grab it, Player!" The AI instructed, to which the duelist looked at his duel disk with a raised brow. "Trust me! Grab it and don't let go!"

He directed his attention back to the blue light, before reaching out for it. The moment he grabbed it he felt even more pressure against him, gritting his teeth as the storm took its toll on him.

"In this storm the monster dwells, opening the circuit to the past, present and future..."

Player shut his eyes as he held his grip, a flow of data concentrated into his hand. He felt like if he kept this up, he was going to die.

But he didn't much care for that.

Not until the people that caused him so much pain and suffering were fought, and given his justice!

"Give us the strength to battle for our future!"

"Link Storm! Access!" Player opened his hand, and there was a shining light, in the shape of a card. He reached for it and grabbed it, a gleam in his eye upon seeing it.

Back on the lightway the Whitefang soldier laughed out loud, like that of a pyscho. "So much for the virtual vigilante!" He then looked down at the flood below, keeping his smirk, but letting it calm on his face. "The storm should take care of the fragment soon enough...What?!"

The flood of data had an anonymous glow coming from within, as well as the shadow of a warrior, with a knights blade coming out his wrist as he lead the way.

The green haired, red eyed persona of Yang Xio Long digitized on top of a building, staring down at the lightway, before she grit her teeth. She had to help her friend, but found no way to that wouldn't kill her in the process. That's when she saw some of the data ripple and deform, her eyes widening.

All of a sudden, the flood of data erupted, shooting into the air. And with it, the multi-color haired vigilante flew through the air, his face still stoic. He landed on the lightway, grabbing his chest as he looked at his opponent. The pressure of the storm took a lot out of him. "Are...you done?..."

The soldier growled, this time audibly. "I...end my turn..."

The virtual vigilante then went into action, skating forward ahead of his opponent before he drew his card. It was just what he needed.

"I normal summon Stack Reviver to my field." Delsin stated as the what seemed like a futuristic sentient copy machine appeared right above him and beside his other monsters.

A blue light engulfed his hand, as he outstretched it forward. "I have two effect monsters and three monsters overall. Open Circuit!"

A square appeared in front of him, with markers on all sides. All his monsters flew at the square and straight through, being engulfed in their own cyclones before falling back down and flying into the markers, making them light up.

"LINK SHOKAN!"

A blue orb of light pulsed, like a heartbeat. Then there was an outline of a figure over it, a warrior covered head to to in a futuristic knight amror, closed armored wings on its back. Color and texture was given to the warrior, a black and orange color scheme. One of the lenses on his helmet cracked, with the other gleaned orange.

"Link 3, Circuit Breaker!"

 _Circuit Breaker: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] (2300/L3) 《TL TR B》 DARK_

The soldier was in shock, mouth wide opened. This ant under his boot was able to use the brand new summoning method that hasn't even been revealed yet. It sent a shiver down his spine. "It doesn't matter!" He called out. "My Jagged Dragon still has more attack!"

"Link effect, activate!" Player shouted out, pointing the Ciruit monster. "When Circuit Breaker has a monster connected to a link arrow, he gains an extra 500 attack."

The Cyberse Link Monster huffed his chest out, being covered in a shadowy aura.

"Effect Chain!" The duelist announced. "When Stack Reviver is used as material for a Link Summon, I can target one level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in my graveyard, and special summon that to my field." A dark hole appeared from under them, signalling a monster's return from the depths of hell. "I choose Digit-Code Blader!"

The Cyberse bladesman flew out the endless abyss, swinging his blade to his side as he floated behind Circuit Breaker.

 _Digit-Code Blader: Lv4 [Cyberse/Effect] (1900/400) DARK_

"Meaning, Circuit Breaker gains an extra 1000 attack points!"

With the Link warrior's top right link marker pointing to the Jagged Dragon and his bottom marker pointing to Digit-Code Blader, his one lense shined, his blade extending out of one his upper wrists, covered in an orange mist.

 _Circuit Breaker: 2300 + 500 + 500 = 3300_

"So what?! It's still not strong enough to take my dragon ou-"

"I activate Circuit Breaker's effect!" Delsin interrupted, extending a hand and pointing to his Link monster. "I can target one monster on the field. A monster you control loses the same amount of attack points as the monster I target." That got a gasp out of his opponent.

Acting like a conductor, the Circuit warrior extended his bladed arm to Digit-Code Blader, his blade becoming shrouded in orange mist. He swung his bladed arm in the direction of the dragon, hitting it and letting it become covered in darkness.

 _Jagged Dragon: 3000 - 1900 =1100_

"I activate Digit-Code Blader's effect. By banishing Lady Debugger, he gains an extra 1700 attack!"

The bladesman held the handle of his weapon firmly, the edge being directed at Jagged Dragon.

 _Digit-Code Blader: 1900 + 1700 = 3600_

"No...No!" The soldier screamed at the top of his lungs. "You can't beat me! A worm like you can't possibly beat me!"

Then he received a glare from the boy. "Don't ever underestimate your opponent. Digit-Code Blader, attack!" The cloaked bladesman lunged forward, swinging his sword at the weakened dragon and watching it blow into pieces. The soldier let out a groan as he felt his lifepoints go down.

 _Whitefang Soldier: 2800 - 2500 = 300 L.P._

"Circuit Breaker!" The Link monster charged, flying into the air and spreading his wings, before flying right back down to the ground, straight into the soldier, and slashing.

 _Whitefang Soldier: 300 - 3300 = 0_

 **P1AYER WINS!**

Delsin spun back around to see his opponent practically fly off the lightway onto a nearby building, the Ciruit monster beside him.

"If you ever underestimate your opponent, then you have right to call yourself a duelist!"

* * *

 **Author Cards**

Digit-Code Blader:

Lv4

[Cyberse/Effect]

Once per turn, if you have a Cyberse type monster in your graveyard, banish that monster and if you do, this card gains attack equal to the banished monster.

ATK: 1900 DEF: 400

Grimm Birthrate: Continuos Spell

Up to three times per turn, special summon one 'Grimm Token to your side of the field. They cannot be used as XYZ material.

Revival of the Silenced Beast: Equip Spell

Target one Grimm Beast monster in your graveyard, and special summon it to your side of the field. If your opponent controls a special summoned monster(s), the monster this card is equipped to gains 300 attack for each special summoned monster your opponent controls.

Grimm Beast Jagged Dragon

Lv8

[Dragon/Effect]

When this card does battle with a level 5 or higher monster, the opposing monster loses half their attack points until the end of this turn.

ATK: 3000 DEF: 0

Disconnect Redirect: Normal trap

If your opponent were to attack you directly or a monster you control while you have Cyberse monster on the field, force your opponent to attack that Cyberse monster instead. (If you control 2 or more Cyberse monsters you can choose.)

While this card is in the graveyard, if you were to take damage from a card effect, the damage becomes 0 for the rest of this turn.

Circuit Breaker

LINK 3

[Cyberse/Link/Effect]

If this card were to point to a monster card on either player's field, this card gains and extra 500 attack points for each monsters the Link markers point to. Also, once per turn: target one monster on either player's field, then another monster with higher attack than the choosen monster. The second monster loses attack equal to the first monster's attack.

Link Markers: Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom

ATK: 2300


	3. Chapter 3-P-3-N-N-1

The duel between Player and the Whitefang Pawn had just ended. And with it, a revelation. Three in fact.

The first was that Delsin, AKA P1ayer had destroyed a soldier, using a new method that wasn't even revealed. Something that drew suspicion from both Duel Links Idols Snowflake and Pyrrha.

The second was that this AI was able to create a new card from the data surrounding them. A powerful skill against an organization like the Whitefang. A powerful asset.

Third was that the masked duelist watching from above knew exactly what happened.

Player leaped to the side of the lightway, onto the building the Whitefang soldier had landed on. Once he landed he skidded to a stop, his wheels retracting back into his boots. He got closer, looking down at his defeated opponent with his stoic expression.

"A deal was a deal." The virtual vigilante stated. "Stop this flood. Now."

That's when he heard a laugh. Starting out small and weak, but soon growing in volume. The soldier sprung to life, grabbing Player by the wrist with a psychotic grin.

"My purpose is fulfilled!" He grabbed both his arms, his own duel disk watch blinking and beeping red. "If I go down, you go down with me!" He laughed out. But that laugh quickly turned into screaming.

From the display screen of his duel disk a skinny, bone like hand shrouded in darkness reached out, grabbing onto the soldier's wrist firmly. The next thing, the soldier's hand started pixelatung, turning into data.

For once, Delsin was shocked, seeing the soldier's entire arm begin to dissipate into data. His last words nothing but screams as his entire body disintegrated.

Player just stood there, silent as the hand reached out to the floating pixels that used to be an avatar. Opening a palm, the pixels of data all floated forwards, before being absorbed into the opened hand.

"What...did you do?..." Delsin questioned, shocked some, but quickly regaining a stoic look.

Then the hand started to change, turning a neon green and feminine. Slowly retracting back into the duel disk. Then, seconds later a small head popped out, as well as a small semi-feminine body. It was the AI fragment, shaking her head softly as her bangs wavered from her head some. "I...Yes! I'm back!-"

"What did you do?" the duelist questioned once more, but this time louder so she couldn't ignore him. In fact, his stern voice at a raised volume made her jump out of fright.

"I...well...I might have consumed him..." that was enough to get a raised eyebrow. But that was all the expressional response she got from him.

"You...ate him." He said, looking for clarification.

"Or...I might have consumed the data of his avatar. I don't know! I've never done something like that before!" She turned flustered, her cheeks turning red through her glowing green body.

For a moment they were both silent, the fragment looking up at the duelist as he stared at her. Then he gave a shrug. "What's done is done. No use regretting it now." He then stepped forward to walk away from the scene and log out.

Before a whip suddenly wrapped around his wrist. He looked behind him, where he saw the Idol Snowflake, holding the handle to the whip currently around his arm. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Are you serious?" He raised a brow, groaning. He was already in pain from that storm, he didn't need to deal with another angry female. More than likely he was when he logged out. "What do you want? I'm tired."

"How did you Link Summon?! That's what we want to know!" The second idol landed on the other side of the roof, pointing right at the vigilante. "Tell us, are you some troll? A forger?"

"I'm tired." He deadpanned. Then the whip's grip tightened around his wrist, making him groan lowly.

"You're not going anywhere!' The ice queen stated, trying to reel him in. That's when a warrior in grey aerodynamic armor appeared, with ice skates on his feet, slicing through the whip with the blades on his feet.

Then a man, in a dark blue jacket and boots, wearing a cowboy hat and a bandana over his mouth, landed right next to the masked vigilante. His brown torn scarf flowing in the wind. Everyone stared at him.

The masked duelist got onto his feet, looking over at Snowflake through his goggles in silence. Before speaking to Player. "Get out of here. Before they try anything."

Player narrowed his eyes, staying silent for the moment. Then, his body began to pixelate, signalling him logging out. That only left the masked duelist, who was beginning to walk.

"Where are you going?!" Snowflake shouted at him, but he didn't stop until he was at the ledge of the building.

"H-hey! Stop!" Pyrrha stepped a foot forward, wide eyed at what was about to happen. "Get off that ledge! If you fall-"

"I could die?" The duelist looked back at her. "Trust me. I tried." He then stepped forward, and fell off.

Quickly both ladies ran to the ledge, Snowflake readying her whip. But when they looked over to the ground below, he was gone.

* * *

Delsin stepped forward from inside his chamber, his head hanging as he rested against the wall. The first thing he saw was Yang with her arms crossed and a look of motherly anger on her face.

"Delsin Rouge!" She started, growling lowly as she stepped closer. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was! Do you?!"

No silence. Just slight heavy breathing.

"You could've died! You know that?! You know how I'd feel?!" She continued, tearing up some. "Delsin...Please look at me..."

But he didn't. He just walked past her, to Qrow and his computers, taking off his duel disk and setting it on the table.

"Player..." the AI's head slowly crowned from the display of the duel disk, looking worried as she looked around the room to see everyone. "W-Where are we?..."

And Qrow was the second to ask questions. "And what is that?"

"I'm not sure." He replied, looking down at his gun grey duel disk. "That soldier said something about it being a Fragment. But I have no idea what that means."

"Oh, great. Me neither..." the old crow sighed, grabbing a USB cord and putting it into the USB port on the underside of the device. It made the AI stiffen.

The boy with dull white hair noticed, and raised a brow. "What's with you?"

"N-Nothing!" She shook, red glowing through her green cheeks.

"Alright, lets see what you are..." Qrow began to type, looking through the files of the fragment. To his surprise, it was extremely complex. More complex than any other program he's seen. "Wow...What are you?..." he continued to dig, and it only made the AI groan, clutching her head with her hands in response. Like she was in pain.

"Qrow." Delsin started, observing her reactions with a cold stare, before looking over to the man. "You should stop. I don't think she likes you digging into her brain."

That got a look from the old crow, as well as Yang from all the way in the back. It was an odd moment whenever he spoke in terms of pain or suffering of others. But, every time it got a smile out of everyone in the room.

"Alright, alright..." Qrow leaned back from the computer, crossing his arms. Delsin then got on his knees in front of the AI and crossed his arms on the table.

"Tell me your name." He said, trying to sound as warm and welcoming as possible. But it was difficult with the cold, calculated expression he almost always had. It didn't seem to bother the Fragment though.

"I...Can't remember..." she started, looking away in thought as she hummed lowly. Then she looked back up at her savior. "A source code. But that's it..."

"And what's that?" He raised a brow.

"Um...P-3...N-N-1."

"P-3-N-N-1..." It only took him a few seconds for him to come up with one. "Penny. I'll call you Penny."

"Penny?" That made her neon green eyes light up some as she smiled, giving a nod. "Penny it is!"

"Penny," Yang walked forward, getting between the two men. "Can you tell us what's going on? What the Whitefang are planning?"

Penny gulped, thinking back to her initial meeting with a soldier of the organization. She sunk back into the duel disk, shaking. Then Delsin reached out to give her a small pat on her tiny head. It was enough to calm her for some odd reason.

"No, I know nothing so far. Most of my memories are...fuzzy at best..."

"Then can you tell me what that storm was?" The dull haired boy questioned, tilting his head.

"I already told you, Savior." She replied. "It's a flow of data concentrated into a single area. Unfortunately, that data can become overwhelming in a single point. Hence why there comes a flood or storm."

"And the monster I got when I was in it?" He raised a brow.

"I wasn't going to let my savior die. Not when you risked your life to save me!" She snapped her fingers, smiling as a holographic display appeared.

Showing his extra deck, with Circuit Breaker and multiple other monsters he'd never seen before. "Tada!"

Everyone in the room looked at the screen, before looking back at Delsin as he stared with suspicious eyes.

"That's the new summoning mechanic, right?" Yang asked everyone else.

"More than likely. Pyrrha asked me how I did it."

"Well...they're definitely different..." Yang put her hand on her chin in thought for a moment. Then everything stopped when the final orb of light in the room disappeared and the crimsonette stood, looking at everyone. "Ruby, take a look at this.

Ruby walked over, her brow raised. And when she reached the table, her eyes went wide. She stared at the green mini-girl, mouth open and jaw hanging.

"S-Salutations..." Penny grinned sheepishly, giving a little wave at her.

"This...is adorable!" The younger duelist got even closer, grinning, while Penny leaned back in fright.

"Ruby, calm down." The blonde said, smiling some herself. "This is Penny. The AI Delsin found."

"And I'm thankful." She added. "I just want you to know that I am in your debt, Savior. And I'll be sure to repay it soon." She then looked to Delsin...

Who was knocked out and asleep with his head on the table.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. Even though she had the prototypes for the new summoning method, she wasn't the first to pull it off. She wouldn't say it was embarrassing, but it did make her feel somewhat envious. Nonetheless, she was also glad she wasn't the first to pull it off. Draws less attention to her.

The idol Snowflake sat in a chair, looking down at the water in her hand. The golden sunset of Vale made her pale blonde hair practically glow.

The Link Summon from Player wasn't really that much on her mind, no matter how much her father insisted it should be. It was the man who helped him. The look in his eyes that seemed so familiar...

"Weiss." A soft but stern voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she quickly looked up at the grown woman in front of her, with pale blonde hair and shining blue eyes just like her. Her sister, Winter. "Weiss, is something wrong?"

"No, Winter. I was only...thinking." she replied.

"Oh. And may I ask what it was you were thinking?" Winter raised a brow.

She couldn't tell her what she was really thinking about. Or at least, she felt she felt she couldn't. It would seem out of line to think about a problem that wasn't a problem. That was what her father said over and over.

"It's about that vigilante..."

"Player?" Her big sister tried to confirm, only getting a nod. "And it's about his sudden ability to Link Summon?" Another nod. "I understand. It is rather odd for him to have that type of method. As well, the Link monster he used wasn't registered in the databanks."

"So he is a forger..." Weiss looked at her big sister, sighing to herself. "What do you suppose we do?"

Winter lifted the small cup of tea in front of her, taking a sip of the drink before she spoke. "For the moment, nothing. You are not to engage him until absolutely necessary. I will get to the bottom of it."

* * *

Hours passed, and with it, Delsin went home. He would have gotten there sooner, but Yang kept insisting she walk with him to make sure nothing happens. Even though he hadn't needed that type of attention for years.

But seeing where he lived, it became clear why she thought like that. His neighborhood wasn't crime infested, or loud. It wasn't like a neighborhood either. It was just a small apartment complex, across the street from a grocery store and gas station. It was also dirt cheap to live in.

The dull eyed boy walked among the street until he reached the front door,

And walked right past it. Walking onto the soil surrounding the complex and to two metal doors with a lock inbeded in. He took out a key from his pocket, and jammed it into the lock, turning and unlocking the door.

The boy pulled them open, before walking down the stone stairs and closing the doors behind him. Once he reached the bottom he flicked the light switch just on the right of him, and lit up the small room.

There wasn't much there. A queen sized bed, a flat screen in the wall across from the bed, a table,

A network of wires in the walls, ceiling, and floor which this place a hazard to be in in the dark. Luckily those last stuff was focused on the opposite side of the room from the room stuff.

Delsin walked over to the table near his bed, and set the bag on his back down, unzipping and unpacking. The first thing to come out was the gunmetal duel disk, with the green female AI.

"Oh! Thank you, Savior! It was so dark I couldn't see anything..." Penny blurted out the moment he lifted his duel disk into the light.

"Yeah, no problem." He replied, not sounding that much interested. Even if he was, he wasn't gonna show it.

He walked over to his bed, and sat down, putting the Fragment on the nightstand and laying down.

"Are you tired, Savior?" The Fragment asked, leaning in closer to see her host better.

"Yes, I am." He deadpanned, closing his eyes. "I'm also annoyed, because you keep calling me that."

That made her blink, putting a hand on her chin in thought. "You mean Savior? But isn't it tru-"

"No." The dull haired boy interrupted. No trace of anger in his voice. "A savior would have saved you regardless of the circumstances. I only did it because you seem useful."

The fragment, after hearing that, looked down, like she was sad the one who saved her only planned to use her. But then after a moment, she raised her head. "Then I'll help you! And with that I'll repay my debt!" She stated with determination.

It almost made him want to smile, her determination. Something about it just made him feel some way he hasn't before.

* * *

The next day at school was just like any other. Especially for Delsin in his mundane life outside of his virtual persona.

But for Penny, it was amazing. Seeing so many different things, like a classroom, or people in synced clothing, or cafeteria food. Granted some things she wished she could unsee, like the cafeteria food.

And at the end of the day the dull eyed boy sat in his last class, waiting for every other person in the flooded halls to leave so he could go as well. And since they were all alone, it seemed like a good moment for the Fragment to speak.

She popped her head and most of her upper body out of the duel disk display screen, looking up at her host. "I had a really productive time today."

"I'm glad someone liked it." Delsin bluntly replied as he stared at the open door. Not many people were passing by so it might be safe to leave. "Come on, lets go." He then got up grabbing his bag and walking for the door. Then, as he was just about to go out the door, he received an eyeful of Nora.

"Delsin! I found you!" She grinned, grabbing his forearm and gripping. "Come on! Come on! I have something! To show you!" She yanked his arm, almost like she was trying to rip it right off as Delsin was pulled involuntarily down the hall of the school. He didn't protest though. Mainly because he felt too drained to.

When she stopped they were right in front of two doors, with the title of Duel Club on the side.

"Ta da!" The orangette cheered, looking at the dull boy for his reaction.

"Oh...You made a club..." he deadpanned. No change in his emotionless expression. "Why did you drag me here again?"

"Delsin!" The dull boy turned his attention to the crimsonette walking towards him. "You're joining too?"

"I never stated such a thing." He deadpanned. But before he could walk away, the orangette grabbed him by the back of his collar, opening one of the doors and dragging him in. Ruby followed.

Inside the room were two people. One of which he recognized almost immediately. Jaune Arc sat at a table, across from a girl with light pink hair thrown into a sloppy ponytail and glasses. All of which contrasted her unnatural green eyes.

The two were in conversation, not paying much mind to the three others watching. It was only when Nora spoke that she got their attention.

"Everyone, meet the new girl!" She announced, pointing to the girl in glasses.

"H-Hey!" The new girl interrupted. "I've been here since the Freshman year!"

"Sorry..." the orangette scratched the back of her head, grinning to herself. "Lisa Lavender!"

Delsin raised a brow as he stared at the pinkette, feeling somewhat odd from the sight of her. Like he's seen her somewhere before.

"Savior..." he heard the fragment quietly call him. Not enough for anyone else to hear, but enough to get his attention. He looked down at the duel disk he was holding by his side. "Who are these people?"

He couldn't answer, or else things would seem suspicious. Instead, he was going to ask some questions.

"Nora." He started, and Penny quickly figured out who she was. "What was the point of this? I never got an answer."

"Oh, yeah!" The orangette snapped her fingers as she turned to the short dull boy, with a contrasting excited grin. "Well, I saw your duel disk yesterday, and it had me thinking. If you enjoy the game so much, maybe it wouldn't be the worst idea to create something around it."

"And what made you think I liked the game?" He asked bluntly, raising a brow. But his voice held no confusion. It made his AI peek her head out from his display monitor, and it made Ruby look away, closing her eyes.

After a moment of silence however, someone finally spoke up.

"Hello.." Lisa walked to the short boy, smiling a gentle smile. "So, you...play too?.."

The question was simple, the pause between words caught his attention a lot more. "I wouldn't say play, more do to pass the time."

A weird response, but it got a good reaction from the girl, with her light laugh. Then she spoke. "Could I possibly see your deck?"

"Actually, I-" Delsin tried to speak, but was cut off by the hyperactive orangette getting in the way.

"Yeah! I was wondering what you played!" Nora stated, leaning in close, only for Delsin to step back for more room.

It was easy to say no to anyone else. But not Nora. Her persisted nature was too much for even him.

He took a stack of cards from his bag, wrapped up and kept together with a rubber band, before handing it to Lavender. What she saw...raised a few brows. She didn't say a word. Nora however...

"Wow! I had no idea how old school you were, Delsin!" She stated, in awe of what she saw. It made Jaune and even Ruby crowd around Lavender.

His deck consisted mostly of ritual cards and old style cards. Something very obsolete in this day in age.

"Well?" Delsin raised a brow at everyone.

"It's...unique in this generation..." Lavender scratched the back of her head with a nervous smile as she handed his deck back.

"But...maybe you should get an upgrade..." Jaune chuckled lightly, to which the lavender haired student looked at him.

"I have an idea. Why don't you two duel?" She suggested, looking around at everyone. "It'd be like a duel club welcome-"

"Who said I agreed to join?" Delsin furrowed his brow. But he didn't look angry. Just tired. Just irritated. He turned around to the door, and began to walk.

Before he stopped himself. He looked down at his duel disk, before letting out a sigh.

"I'll think about it.." was all he said before he walked out the room.

* * *

Lavender's home wasn't as far from Beacon as one would expect. Even though she took the subway, it was only to get there faster. Without transportation it would have taken about an hour. But the train always cuts that time in half.

The rest was just a nice walk down a few blocks to her home. It wasn't that big, enough for one person, maybe two. If she really wanted to, she could renovate it all she wanted. She could buy half the houses in this small neighborhood with how much her sponsor pay her.

But she'd rather save up, just in case. For multiple outcomes, like going to college. Or if the Schnee company lets her go as an idol of Duel Links.

But that hadn't seemed to be the case. She was looking forward to unwinding for the day, perhaps getting into a few duels between her fanbase.. but when she reached her home she saw a black limo with tinted windows.

Lavender walked to the limo, knocking on the glass, and watching it roll down to reveal the mature business woman with pale blonde hair.

"Ms. Lavender, I hate to interrupt..." Winter started. "But, may I speak with you. It will only be for a minute."

* * *

The next day was the same as the last, with Delsin and Ruby in school, and Delsin staying awake throughout all the boredom dispite the boredom.

Though, not the same could be said of Ruby herself.

Then, the dull eyed boy felt something in his bag buzz. He reached for it, keeping his eyes on the teacher as they had their back facing him, writing down a four step equation.

"Savior!" Penny shouted in a whisper as she was taken out. "I got a message!"

"Good for you." Delsin replied in a sarcastic voice. "What did it say?"

"It said...well..."

"Spit it out." He insisted.

The small green girl gulped, looking away. "They said they knew who you were..." she waited for a response. Any change in expression. But she never got one. "They said they wanted to meet you in Duel Links right awa-"

Penny didn't get to finish, as Delsin got up, grabbing his bag and walking towards the door. It caught everyone's attention.

The teacher turned around to see his student at the door, and ready to walk out. "Mr. Rouge! Where do you think you're going?"

"To the nurse. I don't feel so good." He lied. But it wasn't easy to pick up.

"Well then, if you wanna leave early, tell me-"

"The answer is four." The boy deadpanned, before walking out. It left everyone in shock.

Everyone except Lavender in the back, who was more overwhelmed with concern and suspicion.

* * *

"Initiate Link!" Delsin chanted as he slotted his deck into his duel disk, becoming surrounded by an unnatural green.

His normal clothes pixelated, and in their absence a black carbon spandex suit appeared on his body, a symbol glowing and burning into his shoulder. A loose gunmetal grey belt appeared around his waist as his hair changed from its dull white to a color form of orange, yellow and white. When he opened his eyes, they had turned red and amber.

He shot up into the air, through a portal that sent him into the skyline of Atlas. He landed on a building looking around.

Until he found someone. The masked duelist.

Player furrowed his eye brows, looking the masked man down.

"You answered..." the Duelist turned to the short vigilante, his arms crossed.

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?!" Player didn't waste anytime with the question. But before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"Ghostdraw!" The familiar voice of the virtual idol shouted, as the white and blue color schemed Snowflake landed on the top of the building, looking dead at the masked vigilante. "I came, just like you wanted!"

But upon seeing her, Ghostdraw let out a groan. "Of course..."

"That's not all!" Another voice call out as the second idol appeared, immediately pointing a finger to Player. "And I've come to take you in, villain Player!"

But he didn't really react. Instead he just looked down at his duel disk. "Penny. What did you do?"

The fragment popped out of the monitor, gulping in slight fear. "I'm sorry Savior! I didn't know! I just-"

"Calm down." Delsin interrupted, at least trying to sound comforting, but sounding as blunt as ever. He then finally turned his attention to the idol gladiator. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" She put her hands on her hips, looking up heroically. "I want to put an end to your evil!" She pointed back at the multi-color haired vigilante. "I will defeat you, in a duel!"

But it was immediately after that Delsin began to walk away without a word. Unfortunately, he didn't get that far.

The sky began to mold itself, creating a black cloud that moved, covering most of the area a mile around in a dome of darkness.

Both Player and Ghostdraw looked around. But neither of them seemed phased by it that much.

"Neither of you are leaving here until we settle this!" Snowflake declared, her hands on her hips as she stared down the two men.

But they both stayed silent. Both weighing their options as of now.

"If you lose, you let us go." The masked duelist demanded. To that, the winter idol shrugged.

"If we lose." She clarified.

With a snap of her fingers, Pyrrha activated her roller blades, smirking confidently. "We'll settle this right now!" She announced as she jumped over the ledge and onto the a road of light. Player soon followed.

"And as for you-" Snowflake started, but was too late for her speech as her opponent leaped the opposite way from the other. "Hey! Wait!" She cried out, jumping after him.


	4. Chapter 4-Phantom's Storm

"I'm not the type of person to threaten others, Ms. Lavender."

Winter adjusted her black tie, looking down at the Lavender haired student sitting at her small table with her head hanging.

"Much less do I wish to execute such threats. But, understand that it isn't up to me." The pale blonde let out a soft sigh.

The young student didn't reply. For a moment they both stayed silent. The information she was presented with crushing. She had no response to it.

"I'm sorry, but.."

"You're willing to ruin dozens of futures for some forger?..." Lavender finally spoke, not daring to look up at the woman.

"No, I'm willing to give those futures a chance." Winter clarified. "If you refuse, that orphanage will be destroyed. But, if by any chance you accept, and go after Player-"

"I'll do it!" The lavender haired student shot up from her seat, slamming her hand on the table. "I'll bring him in...I will!"

* * *

Thinking back on that memory, it made her even more determined. Clenching her fist, she looked ahead of the lightway, the winding blowing in her face as she skated. Before turning back to her opponent.

"Today is the day you lose, Notorious Player!"

But the virtual vigilante didn't answer. Nor did he look like he cared. He just kept silent, activating his duel disk.

 ** _"SPEED DUEL!"_**

 _P1ayer: 4000 L.P._

 _Pyrrha: 4000 L.P._

Both duelist drew their hands of four. Delsin actually holding his hand, while the idol had a hands-free display of her hand.

"It's my turn!" Pyrrha announced, choosing a card floating in front of her and flicking at it. "First I play two cards face down." She then swiped another card from her remaining hand of two. "I can reveal Amazoness monster in my hand, and when I do, I can special summon Amazoness Spy in defense position!"

As she said so, a woman in Amazoness clothes, wearing a purple cloak in the wind appeared with a powerful grunt.

 _Amazoness Spy: Lv3 [Warrior/Effect] (800/1200) EARTH_

"Next I normal summon another Amazoness Spy to my field!" As she said so, another Amazoness in a purple cloak appeared beside her sister.

 _Amazoness Spy: Lv3 [Warrior/Effect] (800/1200) EARTH_

"I have two Amazoness monster!" She declared, raising her hand to the air as static shot out her palm. "Circuit open!" A frame appeared in front of them, not to Delsin's surprise. Both Amazoness flew into the air, straight into and through the frame, before slamming back into their markers.

"LINK SHOKAN!"

Out of the frame a woman in Amazoness clothing appeared, her face covered with a mask of a Vulture skeleton. On her shoulders cheetah ribs that held down the blue cape of her back. In her hand an edged machette, held to her side.

"Link 2, Amazoness Link Lancer!"

 _Amazoness Link Lancer: [Warrior/Link/Effect] (1800 L2) 《T/B》 EARTH_

"Huh..." Penny slumped over some as she saw Link monster, sounding somewhat sorrowful. "So much for being special..."

"I emd my turn." The idol declared. But where she would be smiling to herself, she couldn't. There was too much on the line for that.

"I draw!" Player announced, clasping the top card from his deck and swiping it out. He then put it in his hand, before grabbing another.

"I normal summon Dragonect to the field." He stated, swiping the monst card onto his orange hardlight blade.

A bird like being, with glowing blue lines and symbols over its white simple body appeared, spreading its wings.

 _Draconet: Lv3 [Cyberse/Effect] (1400/1200) DARK_

"When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 2 or lower normal monster in my hand or deck!" As Delsin explained, a card in his deck ejected out, to which he took and slammed down. "I choose Bitron!"

A small Cornish being with fins on the side appeared, LED eyes blinking with joy as it appeared.

 _Bitron: Lv2 [Cyberse/Normal] (500/2000) EARTH_

The fragment looked at the adorable little Cyberse as it jumped for joy seeing its creator.

"Open Circuit!" Player shouted, raising a hand into the sky for electricity to static out of and form into a link frame. "I set Bitron into the Link Marker!" The little Cyberse flew into the air, through the frame before transforming into a yellow cyclone and slamming into a link marker.

A monster with six legs and wheels for feet, with a vehicular body reassembling that of a spider. It flew out of the frame, beside its owner.

 _Link Spider: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] (1000/L1) 《B》 EARTH_

"Once per turn I can special summon one level 4 or lower normal monster from my hand!" He took the second card in his hand and wiped it down. Another Bitron appearing beside him with joy.

 _Bitron: Lv2 [Cyberse/Normal] (500/2000) EARTH_

"Another one?" Pyrrha looked back at her opponent, wondering what was happening. Then everything clicked in her mind.

"Open Circuit!" He raised his hand out again as it began to glow a steady blue. "I have two effect monsters and three overall."

His Link Spider, Bitron and Draconet shot into the sky at the Link frame above them, going through before transforming into three cyclones and slamming into their link markers.

A purple orb pulsed in the darkness, like a heartbeat. Then an outline covered it, a futuristic knight with metal wings closed on his back and a cracked right lense on his helmet. Texture was given, giving a black and orange color scheme. His one lense glowing orange.

The Cyberse knight flew out the frame beside his owner.

 _Circuit Breaker: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] (2300/L3) 《TL/TR/B》 DARK_

"Circuit Breaker..." Pyrrha stared down the new Link monster. Something was off with it. Like it was staring her down through her warrior. Shaking her head she snapped out of it, extending a hand out. "When a monster is special summoned, I can special summon one Amazoness monster from my grave to Link Lancers marker!"

One of the Amazoness Spies jumped out the portal that appeared behind Link Lancer, raising her arms as she was put into defense.

 _Amazoness Spy: Lv3 [Warrior/Effect] (800/1200) EARTH_

"I play two cards face down." Delsin continued as he swiped two cards down and two takedowns appeared in front of him. "Battle! Circuit Breaker!"

The knight charged, a blade extending from his wristguard. He swung it back ready to strike.

"Trap card activate!" Pyrrha announced, a face down flipping up for all to see. "Amazoness Arrow Barrage! When an Amazoness I control is targeted a monster for attack, the attacking monster loses 1000 attack!"

Just as the Link knight was about to land the final blow, his shoulder was suddenly hit with an arrow, going straight through. The Amazoness took this moment to strike, slashing the Cyberse's chest.

 _Circuit Breaker: 2300 - 1000 = 1300_

The knight exploded, sending a shockwave at Player. It wasn't much, but it was enough make the small man groan softly.

 _P1ayer: 4000 - 500 = 3500 L.P._

After a moment, he sighed, looking over at his opponent. "I end my turn."

 _"_ I refuse to play around! I'm sorry, but you have to lose for the greater good! I draw!" She announced.

* * *

Snowflake sped as fast as she could down the lightway, groaning in annoyance at her prey getting away. "Quit trying to run! You're not going anywhere!"

"And you're not worth my time." Ghostdraw replied, looking back at the idol. Then he looked up at the black sky, letting out a groan. "But...seeing as I can't leave..."

The masked duelist activated his duel disk, a green hardlight appearing over his wrist gauntlet. In response the Snow idol snapped her fingers. "Then lets get started!" Snowflake cheered.

 ** _"SPEED DUEL!"_**

 _Ghostdraw: 4000 L.P._

 _Snowflake: 4000 L.P._

Ghostdraw manually drew his first hand, already forming a strategy. As well Snowflake's cards digitized into her heads up display.

"You don't mind if I went first do ya cutie?" The whitette winked at her opponent. While it would get a blush or stammer out of anyone else, it got nothing out of him. It almost made her frown. "Well, I play two cards face down and end my turn!" She said as she flicked two cards floating in front of her and watched them digitized to her spell and trap zones.

"I draw." The masked man announced as he drew the top of his deck calmly. "I set two cards face down." He slapped two cards down on his blade to fill two of his three back row spaces. "Next I normal summon Speed Warrior!"

A portal appeared, and out of it a warrior in grey aerodynamic armor appeared, skidding on its skates to slow itself down.

 _Speed Warrior: Lv2 [Warrior/Effect] (900/400) WIND_

"Battle. The turn Speed Warrior is normal summoned, its attack is doubled." The aerodynamic warrior crossed his arms as he was covered in a blue aura, its eyes gleaming through his goggles.

 _Speed Warrior: 900 + 900 = 1800_

Speed Warrior charged at the woman, skating close before getting out his hand in a spin, the blades on his feet cutting at the idol. She cried out, being cut in her arm and grabbing it.

 _Snowflake: 4000 - 1800 = 2200 L.P._

"I end my turn." He declared as his warrior skated back to his owner. "At this time Speed Warrior's effect ends, and his attack turns back to normal." Speed Warrior let out a breath as a blues aura covered him once more, relaxing his body.

 _Speed Warrior: 1800 - 900 = 900_

Snowflake looked back at the duelist, grinning cheerfully. "What a big boy! Such a low level monster, yet it gave me so much damage~"

"Are you done with the flatterly?" Ghostdraw questioned, sounding cold to his words.

The response made his opponent frown softly. "You're a stick in the mud..." she said under her breath. I draw!" She said, a new card appearing in front of her. "You have a monster on your field!" She pointed a finger at him. "Which means I can special summon one Cyber Dragon from my hand!"

A portal appeared, and with it a shining silver mechanical Dragon appeared, reassembling a snake shape in metallic body.

 _Cyber Dragon: Lv5 [Machine/Effect] (2100/1600) LIGHT_

"Next I normal summon Cyber Dragon Drei!" The idol announced as another snake like metalic dragon slithered out of a portal, hissing.

 _Cyber Dragon Drei: Lv4 [Machine/Effect] (1800/800) LIGHT_

"When Cyber Dragon Drei is normal summoned, all Cyber Dragons on the field become level 5!" Drei screeched out, as its level was increased.

 _Cyber Dragon Drei: Lv4 - Lv5_

"Now I have two machine monsters! Open Circuit!" Snowflake grinned cheerfully as she pointed a finger up to the sky, a small blizzard releasing from the tip and forming into a frame. Both metallic machines flew into the air, going straight for the link markers and slamming inside.

"LINK SHOKAN!"

A metallic snake like Dragon hissed out in a cybernetic tone, on its head a blue data-like halo, and hexagon symbols all around its body. "Cyber Dragon Ziegler!"

 _Cyber Dragon Ziegler: [Machine/Link/Effect] (2100/L2 《L/B》 LIGHT_

The masked duelist just looked on, not phased by it much. However, he could hear a low snicker, looking down at the display of his duel disk. "Don't get cocky. It isn't over yet."

"You bet cutie!" Snowflake snapped her fingers, as one of her face downs lifted open to reveal itself. "Trap activate! Call of the Haunted!"

Just then Ghostdraw heard a feminine gulp, not paying much mind.

"I can target one monster in my graveyard! With this I target Cyber Dragon!" A card digitized into her fingers, to which she threw to her field, before the metallic Dragon appeared for all to see.

 _Cyber Dragon: Lv5 [Machine/Effect] (2100/1600) LIGHT_

"Now, attack!" She declared, pointing to her opponent's only monster. "Cyber Dragon, take out his Speed Warrior!"

The snake like machine charged, screeching out as it opened it mouth wide. The warrior jumped into the air, trying to draw distance, but failing as the Cyber monster caught him by his feet. Then with another swift move, the monster's teeth made their way into the man's torso, for he was halfway into its mouth. Only seconds after was the man given mercy, exploding through the monster's teeth.

Ghostdraw groaned out softly, feeling the rush of smoke as he sped through.

 _Ghostdraw: 4000 - 1200 = 3800 L.P._

"You're wide open! Goodbye, Ghostdraw!"

The link Dragon screeched, a ball of light sparking between its teeth as it prepared to fire. The masked duelist just grit his teeth. He could only take it.

Ziegler fired, sending a beam of power to the man. He swerved out the way, just enough to not get hit by the blast.

 _Ghostdraw: 3800 - 1700 L.P._

"I'm still standing..." the masked duelist declared.

"For now!" Snowflake clarified. Though, she gave a disappointed tone. "I thought you were supposed to be the best Synchro player! Yet you haven't even tried yet! How disappointing~"

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent." He stated coldly. It caught her attention, making her stare at him with a raised brow. "Don't ever talk like you're superior. Or else you have no right to call yourself a duelist!" He shouted, drawing one card from the top of his deck. "It's my turn!"

* * *

"My turn!" Pyrrha declared as she looked back at her opponent, narrowing her eyes. "I have two Amazoness monsters! Open Circuit!"

It made both Player and Penny raise a brow. She had two monsters on the field, and one was a link monster. It made Penny think for a minute, before she gasped. "Oh no..."

"What?" Player looked down at the AI, raising a brow.

Both Amazoness flew into the air, to the Link frame above. And with it link landed went transparent, creating a duplicate.

"When using a link monster to Link summon...their links each count for the new monster!" Pyrrha explained, spinning around to her opponent as she raised he arm up to call her new warrior.

"LINK SHOKAN!"

A woman, tall and scarred appeared, her long cape flowing in the wind. She wore a crown that looked made by the skull of a longhorn, as well as her wrist guards having claws made by animal ribs. One of her eyes looked blind as she looked back to Player.

"Amazoness Link Empress!"

 _Amazoness Link Empress: [Warrior/Link/Effect] (3000/L3) 《BL/B/BR》 EARTH_

To say Penny was intrigued, as well as concerned would be...the right words. Seeing someone use Link summoning in such a way was a nice piece of information.

Though Player wasn't at all worried. Even if she attacked, he'd still be in the duel.

"Skill activate!" Pyrrha announced, and it made the vigilante's eyes widen. "All monsters on my field gain double their current attack!"

The empress crossed her arms over her chest, being bestowed strength from above of a light shined down on her.

 _Amazoness Link Empress: 3000 + 3000 = 6000_

Now that was a problem.

"There's no way out!" The idol shouted out to him, extending a hand to him. "Battle! Wipe him out!"

The Empress charged, reeling her clawed arm back to strike. The vigilante duelist lifted her arms, preparing for the pushed him back, the wheels under his feet squealing. It almost made him almost stumble and fall off the track. Yet he stood tall.

 _P1ayer: 3500 - 3000 = 500 L.P._

"What?!" Pyrrha was dumbfounded, staring at the display of the field.

Her Empress occupied the right extra monster zone, above the three main monster zones. She had her remaining face down in the back down. Player had no monsters, one face down in the back, and one flipped trap: Damage Diet. Her eyes widened.

"With the effect of Damage Diet, the battle damage is halved for the rest of the turn..." Player breathed heavily, grabbing one of his arms in pain.

Pyrrha just growled lowly. "I end my turn. At this moment, my skill ends..."

 _Amazoness Link Empress: 6000 - 3000 = 3000_

"why are you even doing this?" Penny questioned, which caught both Player and their opponent off guard. Both looked at her, either with a look of confusion or determination.

"I'm doing this because I have to!" The redhead replied, closing her eyes. "If I don't, they'll destroy my home! The orphanage!"

"Orphanage..." The multi-color haired duelist looked down. Speechless.

"I'm sorry...but I can't lose!" She cried out, to which no one answered. Nothing but the wind to hear.

"No, I'm sorry." He finally spoke, putting his fingers on the top of his deck. "I won't allow myself to lose! I draw!" He swiped the top card, and took a look at it. "Penny."

"Yes, savior?" The fragment looked up at her host.

"That storm. Could you do it again?" The duelist asked, looking down at her.

It took a moment of thought for her to answer, frowning softly. "I think so..."

"Then make it happen." And with that, the multi-color haired vigilante sped forward, skating by Pyrrha.

"What are you..." she started, but was cut off by the sudden wind. The data all around began to flow, from the alleys and sewers to the skies. All for Player. It all formed, in the form of a tunnel to darken the duelists path.

The pressure of the wind in the tunnel threw Delsin back some, making him groan as he strained, extending a hand in front of him. "Come on!"

"Please be something good!" Penny put her hands together, praying silently as Player struggled.

With life this low, so close to death, the life of the Cyberse truly ignite.

"Come! Link Storm! Access!" Before him a blue light appeared, which he grabbed firmly as it formed. His eyes gleaned at the sight.

The vigilante duelist jumped out the data storm, a stoic look as he eyed his opponent from above. He landed with a loud crash, slowing down to stay behind.

"I normal summon Lady Debugger to my field!" He declared, a woman with as much joy as could be with an appearance resembling a queen bee with a ring resembling a halo on her back.

 _Lady Debugger: Lv4 [Cyberse/Effect] (1700/1400) LIGHT_

"When Lady Debugger is normal or special summoned, I can add one level 4 or lower monster to my hand." He explained as a display appeared over his hardlight blade. He scrolled through, before choosing Backup Secretary.

"When I control a Cyberse monster, I can special summon Backup Secretary from my hand." He took his recently added card, and swiped it down. A portal appeared, and out of it a woman in a cape and visors appeared.

 _Backup Secretary: Lv3 [Cyberse/Effect] (1200/800) LIGHT_

"When a Cyberse monster is normal summoned to my field, I can special summon Boot Staggered." And once more, he swiped a monster down. A third portal appeared, and with it a being with electricity coursing through its body, with a tail from its back wagging.

 _Boot Staggered: Lv5 [Cyberse/Effect] (2300/500) LIGHT_

"Now, I have at least two Effect monsters and three overall!" Player's hand lit up, as he raised it into the air where a link frame appeared. All his monsters shot into the sky, through the frame before transforming into cyclones and slamming into their link markers.

"LINK SHOKAN!"

A dark orb of light pulsed in the light, like a heartbeat. Soon a frame was given, of a futuristic knight in armor with metal fins on the back resembling wings, and a thick wristguard on their right arm. Soon texture was given, with a snow white and gold color scheme, their lenses shining blue.

"Appear, Circuit Lancer!"

 _Circuit Lancer: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] (2300/L3) 《T/TR/B》 LIGHT_

Pyrrha looked on, narrowing her eyes. She spun around, extending a hand out. "I activate Link Empress' effect! When a monster is special summoned to the field, I can summon one monster from my graveyard!" She announced as a portal appeared, and Link Lancer made her way through. Right in front of Circuit Paladin in a co-link.

 _Amazoness Link Lancer: [Warrior/Link/Effect] (1800/L2) 《T/B》 EARTH_

"When Link Lancer is co-linked, you can only target her for an attack!"

But that didn't phase him at all. He just took another card in his hand, slapping it down. "When I have a Cyberse in my graveyard, I can special summon Stowaway Chime from my hand."

A type of wind chime made its way out of a portal, right behind Circuit Paladin.

 _Stowaway Chime: Lv1 [Cyberse/Effect] (0/0) WIND_

"And with the effect I can bring back another Cyberse sent to my graveyard this turn! I choose Lady Debugger!" Another portal opened, and with the cheerful queen bee reappeared.

 _Lady Debugger:Lv4 [Cyberse/Effect] (1700/1400) LIGHT_

"Circuit open!" Once more a link frame appeared above. "I set Stowaway Chime and Lady Debugger!" The two monsters flew up, going through the frame before transforming into cyclones and slamming into their link markers.

"LINK SHOKAN!"

A figure appeared, red in color scheme, with shoulders resembling ball bumpers. The theme of the being that of pinball. All right Circuit Paladin, making his eyes glow.

 _Link Bumper: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] (1400/L2) 《L/T》 EARTH_

"Circuit Paladin's effect! When he's linked to special summoned monsters, he gains the total attack of all of them!"

"W-What?!"

The knight became covered in a golden aura, growling lowly.

 _Circuit Lancer: 2300 + 1400 + 1800 = 5500_

The idol gulped, sweating some at the sight. "S-So what?! I'll still survive to next turn-"

"There is no next turn!" Player interrupted, making his opponent go wide eyed. "Attack, Circuit Lancer!"

The white knight charged, his thick wristguard forming out into a white and golden shield. He flew into the air, above Link Lancer, before crashing down on her. She let out a scream of pain, before she herself was blown to bits.

 _Pyrrha: 4000 - 3700 = 300 L.P._

"Because Link Lancer was destroyed, Circuit Lancer loses 1800 attack." Penny explained, as the white knight's stance faltered some.

 _Circuit Lancer: 5500 - 1800 = 3700_

"Still enough to destroy your Emperess!" Player pointed a finger towards her. "Link Bumper's effect! A monster linked to him can attack multiple times one battle phase!"

The idol paled at that, staring at the white knight as he towered over her. He charged, his shield scraping at the lightway below before he shot up into the air. Out of the end of his defensive weapon a blade extended out, covered in a gold mist as he fell to the ground.

"Lightway Slash!"

In a spit and fluent motion Circuit Lancer landed under the lightway. The opposing monster above cut deep through the side. She growled lowly in pain, before being given her mercy, exploding into pieces.

 _Pyrrha: 300 - 700 = 0_

 ** _P1AYER WINS!_**

The shockwave of the explosion hit the idol, blowing her off her feet and off the side of the track. And all she could do was scream out. There was nothing she could do to save herself.

But just then, she immediately felt two arms catch her. Was she hallucinating? Was this how she died?

When she opened her eyes, she was more than shocked. Carrying her was Player's Circuit Lancer, flying from the Lightway to a nearby building. When he landed, the white knight set her down gently, looking down at her with a more sincere look behind his lenses. "What...the..." but before she could ask any questions, the knight shot into the air, back to his owner who sped down the lightway.

"What was that?" Player questioned Penny coldly as he looked down at her.

She just shrugged. "My babies tend to have a mind of their own. Such a sweetheart..."

* * *

Ghostdraw looked over everything. His hand, his graveyard and his opponent's field. His life low. But not low enough.

 _Ghostdraw: 1700 L.P._

"Well, time to show me what the best Synchro player can do!" Snowflake shouted, balling her fist. "Go on!"

"Hey..." the masked duelist whispered to his duel disk, and out of it a pink, feminine figure with half black hair popped out, tilting her head. "You wanna help me out?" At that the female AI tapped her chin, in thought. Then she snapped her fingers, before sinking back into the duel disk.

"I play the equip spell, Passive Revival!" He took one card in his hand, slapping it down on his hardlight blade. "By halving my L.P. , I can special summon one monster sent to the graveyard this duel!" Ghostdraw explained as a yellow aura covered him.

 _Ghostdraw: 1700 - 650 = 650 L.P._

"I summon back Speed Warrior!" A portal opened beside the masked duelist, and with it, the warrior in aerodynamic armor jumped out, skidding on his bladed feet to slow his Speed.

 _Speed Warrior: Lv2 [Warrior/Effect] (900/400) WIND_

"and what's that supposed to do?..." Snowflake raised a brow. Bringing back a low level monster wasn't the best idea. Especially when it came to halving your L.P.

"Trap activate!" Ghostdraw extended his hand as his left trap popped up. "Jar of Greed! I draw once more!" He stated, drawing his next card in a dramatic fashion. And upon eyeing the orange little tuner his eyes widened.

"Alright. I think I have what I need...Skill Activate!" The masked duelist's hand began to glow a dim green as he sped forward, his aerodynamic warrior following suit. Winds began to pick up, blowing everywhere with enough force to knock both players off their feet.

But not the Synchro duelist. He stayed steady, determined. A green glowing cyclone of data appeared in front of both duelists, and Ghostdraw was the first to act, jumping in to be consumed.

"H-Hey!" The white haired idol screamed out for him, jumping towards the storm after him, but being slapped away by the winds like a fly back onto the lightway. She landed on her feet, just barely keeping balance of herself as she stared up at the storm. Then, she saw something, the silloute of a warrior carved in scrap and junk, with beading red eyes.

Only moments later did the duelist shoot out the data storm, slamming onto his feet at high velocity with no sign of stopping. "By sending one monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Quickdraw Syncrhon!" He explained as he took the Level Eater from his hand and slotted it into the grave, before slamming the tuner monster down.

Out of a portal a small child like figure in a cowboy hat and metal scraps appeared, small cape in the wind.

 _Quickdraw Syncrhon: Lv5 [Machine/Tuner] (700/1400) WIND_

"I activate the effect of Level Eater in my graveyard!" Ghostdraw continued, his previously discarded monster ejecting from the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "When I have a level 5 or higher monster on my field, i can decrease that monster's level by one and summon Level Eater!" He immediately slammed his small level monster on the field.

A portal opened up behind Quickdraw Syncrhon, and out of nowhere, a red and yellow insect rammed into him and phased through his behind from behind, sending a chill down his spine.

 _Quickdraw Syncrhon: Lv5 -Lv4_

 _Level Eater: Lv1 [Insect/Effect] (600/0) DARK_

"Now everything's in place. I tune my Level Eater with Quickdraw Syncrhon!" Both monsters flew forward, the tuner splitting into four rings of green light for the insect to fly through, becoming transparent with an orb around him.

 _4 + 1 = 5_

"SYNCHRO SHOKAN!"

A red beam of light sparked, flying through the four rings and consuming them. As the light dimmed, a blue gauntlet swung out, before the rest of the body appeared. Out of the light, a warrior in a blue and grey armor appeared, striking a powerful pose with his tattered twin cloths flowing in the wind.

"Level 5, Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior: Lv5 [Warrior/Syncrho/Effect] (2300/1300) DARK_

"When Junk Warrior is Synchro Summoned, he gains attack of all level 2 or lower monsters on my field!" The new Synchro lifted his gauntlet covered arm being covered in a golden light. Then he reeled his arm back, ready to strike.

 _Junk Warrior: 2300 + 900 = 3200_

Snowflake couldn't believe it. In only a few moments, he had brought out a warrior able to bring down everything in her deck. She just grit her teeth, looking back at her opponent. "So what? Even if you take out one Dragon, another will replace it!"

The statement caused an unnatural growl from Junk Warrior.

"I normal summon Junk Syncrhon!" The duelist declared as he slapped his tuner monster on the blade. A portal appeared beside Speed Warrior, and with it a child like figure in orange scrap and goggles appeared, jumping with a look of determination.

 _Junk Syncrhon: Lv3 [Warrior/Tuner] (1300/900) DARK_

"When Junk Syncrhon is normal summoned, I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my grave. I choose level Eater!" Once again Level Eater ejected from the graveyard slot, before the masked duelist slammed it back down.

 _Level Eater: Lv1 [Insect/Effect] (600/0) DARK_

"Quickplay Spell activate!" Ghostdraw shouted as he slammed his last card onto the hardlight blade. The card digitized beside him for everyone to see. "Syncronized Pulse! I target one Synchro monster on my field, and all over monsters on my field are sent to the graveyard!" All monsters aside from Junk Warrior began to go transparent, beaming into the air and back down together into his blue scrap fist. "The targeted monster gains all the attack of all monsters until the endphase!"

"What?..." she was dumbfounded, staring at the three monsters behind Junk Warrior. All transperant in his aura.

 _Junk Syncrhon: 1300 ATK_

 _Speed Warrior: 900 ATK_

 _Level Eater: 600 ATK_

 _Junk Warrior: 3200 + 1300 + 900 + 600 = 6000_

Snowflake let out a soft gasp, wide eyed at the warrior with beading eyes. "H-How?..."

"Attack! Junk Warrior!" With that command, the warrior shot up into the air, propelled by the thrusters on his back until he was sky high. He reeled his gauntlet fist back, letting it become engulfed in a shadowy mist. Then he fell back down, shooting at sonic speeds towards the opponent's monster. In less than a second, he was on the other side of the monster, looking back with a gleam in his eye at the idol.

She just stared, in terror. The warrior's eyes had something much more different about it. But the moment he stood, an explosion occurred behind her as her monster was obliterated, sending her flying with a scream.

 _Snowflake: 2200 - 3900 = 0_

 ** _GHOSTDRAW WINS!_**

The idol fell onto the lightway, rolling to a stop on her stomach. There she lay, not moving once.

The outlaw duelist skidded to a stop beside her body, staring down at her. It was like the attack she just suffered had killed her. Or at least comatose.

He looked down at his duel disk, as the pink feminine figure popped out, putting her finger on her chin in thought of what was wrong.

"I'm not sure either..." Ghostdraw sighed softly, stepping back. He lifted his arm, and from it a rose figure emerged from his duel disk, reaching over to the idol's lifeless body, and clamping its maw around her wrist, wear her duel watch was. Immediately the figure perked, giving a disgusted expression, before retracting back into the duel disk.

"Well? Anything?" Coin questioned, to which the feminine AI popped out, holding her stomach as she shook her head. "Really? Nothing?..." the masked duelist stared down at the girl. Then he felt a chill down his spine, his eyes darting up to the black sky, at a drone. More than likely, it was System Security.

"You bypassed the firewall?" He questioned as he stepped back. Pink AI gave a nod, before a black hole opened behind him. Slowly, he walked through, before the portal closed.

Player watched from afar, for once astonished. Both him and Penny were. And the only thing one of them could say, with her hands clasped together, was...

"Neo..."

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR CARDS_**

 **Amazoness Link Lancer: EARTH**

 **[Warrior/Link/Effect]**

 **Link Markers: TOP/BOTTOM**

 **Once per turn: whenever a monster is special summoned to either side of the field (quick effect) Target one Amazoness monster in your graveyard. Special summon that monster to this card's link marker. Whenever this monster is co-linked, your opponent can only target this card for an attack.**

 **ATK: 1800/L2**

 **Amazoness Link Emperess: EARTH**

 **[Warrior/Link/Effect]**

 **Link Markers: BOTTOM-LEFT/BOTTOM/BOTTOM-RIGHT**

 **Once per turn: whenever a monster is special summoned to either side of the field (quick effect) Target one Amazoness monster in your graveyard. Special summon that monster.**

 **ATK: 3000/L3**

 **Circuit Lancer: LIGHT**

 **[Cyberse/Link/Effect]**

 **Link Markers: TOP/TOP-RIGHT/BOTTOM**

 **Whenever this monster is linked to another monster(s): this card gains the total attack of all monsters linked to it. When an effect occurs that would target a monster(s) you control (quick effect): negate the effect. If it is a monster effect, the targeted monster gains the original ATK of that monster until the endphase.**

 **ATK: 2300/L3**

 **Passive Revival: Equip Spell**

 **Halve your L.P., target one monster sent to your graveyard this duel and special summon it. If that monster leaves the field, destroy this card. If this card is in your graveyard: halve your L.P. to banish this card,** **target one level 5 or lower monster in your deck, special summon it to the field and draw one card randomly.**

 **Synchronized Pulse: Quick-Play**

 **Target one Synchro monster you control: tribute all other monsters on your field, and if you do, the targeted monster gains the total ATK of all monsters tributed until the endphase.**

 **Stowaway Chime: WIND**

 **[Cyberse/Effect]**

 **If you have Linked summoned this turn: special summon this card from the hand. When this card is normal or special summoned, target one level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your graveyard and special summon that monster with its effects negated.**


End file.
